


Alone in the Wastes

by Swiftarcher



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftarcher/pseuds/Swiftarcher
Summary: For years Lloyd's master taught him the secrets of the blade. That hunting dragons and feeding off their strength was only way to empower his techniques. He left his village in search of his new prey, but when he returned found only ash.





	Alone in the Wastes

When Lloyd started his trek across the winding dunes of sand, the sky was a clear blue ocean. Now, as he staggered toward mountains growing no bigger despite five days of walking, that blue ocean was polluted by scatters of swirling sand. With a single goal in mind he defiantly pushed through the torrid heat. 

His vision blurred and what should have been a simple blink brought Lloyd to another place. Frantically, he took stock of his surroundings. The desolate wastes he'd become accustomed to was replaced by a familiar sight. Ash matted around his shoulder length silver hair as he stared at the burning sight before him. The flames were beginning to die down around the village. The ruins were still smoking and he could see the faintest glow of embers as he navigated the creaking threshold. Black dust hung in the air, invading his lungs, as he walked around his old house. 

He looked at the midnight sky and could barely make out the silhouette of a large winged creature. A loud screech snapped him back to reality as he stared at the carrion birds awaiting their next meal. He shook off the experience and continued to wander towards his destination. 

Another day passed before a caravan rode by. Lloyd watched dismissively as the camel pulled wagons came to a stop. A large leonine man leapt from the back of the lead cart and made his way in Lloyd's direction. As the man strode closer he shook the sand from his golden mane. With a large cat-like grin the man asked, "Where you headin' stranger?" 

Lloyd nudged in the direction of the mountains. 

"The Dragon's Spine?" the cat continued, "Lucky for you we're headin' in the same direction. Care to join?" 

Lloyd glanced at the four carts. "Sure. Beats another week walking in this gods forsaken desert I suppose." 

"Come then." the large cat motioned to follow, "Ride up with me."

The two jumped into the back of the lead cart. The cart was relatively vacant save for a cloaked figure sat in the corner. The large cat extended a hand. "Niles by the way." 

Lloyd reciprocated the action. "Lloyd."

"So why you headin' to the Dragon's Spine? Need to get to the Guilded Coast as well?" questioned Niles.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Niles let out a boisterous laugh. "Man of few words I see." 

Lloyd gave a faux grin. His eyes kept wondering towards the hooded figure. The more he looked the stranger the person looked. He swore he kept hearing a faint clicking from their direction.

"So what's up with the long elven thin blade." said Niles peering closer, "Ah I see you also have knife ears."

"Not an elf." Retorted Lloyd. "And I'm looking for someone." 

Niles gave him a pat on the back. "Aren't we all my non-elven friend." 

The cart ran over a small stone causing a sharp crashing sound. In an instant Lloyd found himself in the burnt remnants of his village. He watched as the remains of a blackened house collapsed in on itself. Even with the ash still clouding his lungs he returned to his search. He wiped away a layer of ash to find a severely scorched parchment and a single black dragon scale. Delicately, he tried to make out what little remained. Much to his dismay all he found were the words: Guilded Coast. 

Niles snapped his fingers in Lloyd's face. "You alright pal?"

"He's remembering something." spoke a woman with a heavy accent followed by a series of clicking, "Something quite traumatic. Fire. Dragons. Loss, A great loss."

His eyes snapped open to reveal an insectoid face. Breathing heavily he tried to back away but was held in place by Niles. "You need to calm down friend." 

"She's a mantid." he tried, "She won't harm you."

Remembering his breathing exercises, Lloyd calmed himself and gave the woman a once over. Her long albino hair matched her smooth carapace. Her small mandibles clicking together as she nervously clicked her fingers together. 

"Her name is Voxx." introduced Niles.

"Hello." she added.

"Now if you had even the smallest idea in your head to do harm I recommend you put them to rest." said Niles, "See, she is a powerful oracle and I won't stand aside either."

Lloyd raised his arms in innocence. "I was only caught off guard. I've never even heard of mantids before." 

"Good cause she's the one to thank for bringing you in. I wanted to keep riding but she insisted." said Niles. 

Niles looked to Voxx. "You can drop the spell I don't think he is an assassin." 

She waved a three fingered hand and the three other covered carts vanished. 

Lloyd chuckled a bit. "Huh, now that I think about it. I never did see any drivers or passengers. Not even for this cart." 

"I'm currently guiding this cart as well." said Voxx.

Lloyd looked unnervingly at Niles. "Of course you are."

Niles grinned largely and wrapped an arm around Lloyd. "Well now that we're all bein' a bit more honest how about you tell us what your really doing."

Lloyd sighed and clutched a black scale that hung around his neck. "I'm looking for my master or his killer or something. Cause yeah. Burning. Dragons. And loss'll do that."

Voxx perked up. "If you help me when we get there I'll help you."

"What will you need help with?" he asked.

"That's a secret." she toyed. "But I'm really good at finding things." Her eyes glimmered purple for a moment. 

"Alright fine." 

"Well strap in we still have a long way ahead of us." said Niles.

Voxx pointed to the mountains. "Look they're finally getting bigger." 

Lloyd laughed. "Yeah. Yeah they are."


End file.
